Little Red Riding Hole
by ftman
Summary: Not your average fairytale.


The blazing sun seared down upon the Hound's steel armor. His hair hung down in damp strands around the burned side of his face. The heat of the wine manifested on his brow, making it glisten damply in the light. The bottle sloshed in his hand, occasionally spilling as Stranger picked his way through the trail that led up to the tavern ahead. He had been traveling throughout most of the simmering day and was anxious to find a place to rest for the night and perhaps find a whore in which to share a bed.

As he made his way up to the ramshackle inn his horse threw his head up and lashed out at the stable boy who came to meet him. Sandor clumsily dismounted and waved the wine bottle at the alarmed stable hand. "I'll take care of him." Plodding into the barn, the Hound made sure Stranger was set up for the night and then made his way into the inn.

As he walked into the smokey room, it took a brief moment for his eyes to adjust. The first object his was able to discern was a woman dressed all in red. She was about to make her way up the stairs, but before she ascended, she looked back and made eye contact with the Hound. There was something something oddly alluring in her gaze that drew him into her, but before he could approach, she had left the room.

Shaking his head Sandor approached the bar and sat down. He would have a few more drinks, sleep, and bathe in the morning before setting out again. It had been only a few days since he had left King's Landing, but the long summer days had taken a toll on his hygiene.

About an hour later he began to clamber up the stairs to the bed he had purchased. On his way he noticed one of the doors slightly ajar. He stumbled up to it, ready to collapse onto the straw mattress, but what he saw there made him come to a wobbly halt.

The woman he had seen earlier was sprawled seductively on the bed, surrounded by soft glowing candles. The flames made him uneasy, but her bosom drew in closer.

"My, what big eyes you have." She spoke to him as his gaze rested on her chest.

"I never expected to see you in this part of the realm...Melisandre." His words were slighlty slurred from the alcohol.

She laughed, rose from the bed, and walked over to him. His eyes scanned her features, trying to predict her intentions. With little effort, she had him pinned against the wall with her hand wrestling the straps of his armor. He opened his mouth to protest her advances, but before he could utter a word the red woman had already silenced him with her tongue. There was a tentative moment before his tongue joined hers in a fury of passion.

His armor fell to the ground as well as her dress, revealing a long and oddly shaped candle nestled between her breasts. He drew back, confusion twisting his features. "What the fuck is-"

She pressed her finger to his lips and slipped behind him. He felt a warm hand grasp his stiff member and begin to slide up and down. The image of the grotesque candle was quickly forgotten as her pace quickened. Right before he was about to climax, Melisandre removed her hand. He started to protest, but before he managed turn around he felt a sharp intrusion inside of him as something foreign was shoved up his hole. "Ah! What the hell you bitch!"

She laughed and cried, "For R'holler!" At that moment, the tip of the candle protruding from his ass burst into flame as his load came into the air. Sandor quipped around, drunkness forgotten, and punched her in the face. "Crazy whore!" he exclaimed.

As she crashed onto the floor, the Hound pounced on top of her, pinning her against the floor. His still erect member plunged inside her ass, the candle still burning and lodged in him. "Fear not Melisandre, for you ass is dark and filled with my cock."

After two thrusts his seed spilled out inside her rectum and the candle flew out from his warmth in a spray of excrement. He stood, grabbed the burning candle, threw it onto the straw mattress, and slammed the door shut behind him, bracing a chair against it to prevent the red woman's escape.

He stumbled down to the main room, threatened the robes off a traveler, and went to mount Stranger. As he rode away he muttered, "R'holler my ass."


End file.
